


Nightmare

by Allonsia_AMER



Series: Uncle Vega AU [2]
Category: Doom (Video Games), Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsia_AMER/pseuds/Allonsia_AMER
Summary: Xisuma has a nightmare, about a time when Dr Samuel Hayden was present in his childhood. Good thing that time in his life is over, and he has friends who will be at his side when he needs them.
Series: Uncle Vega AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970881
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Nightmare

Xisuma tossed and turned in his sleep. Unable to rest peacefully. He was in danger, he knew it, he could feel it, his body was trying to tell him he wasn't safe. 

He woke up with a start, sitting up and breathing heavily.

Wait… where is he?

This place feels so familiar, but at the same time incredibly dangerous. There was nothing to indicate he was in danger. It was just a grey metal room with a door that had no handles but it had a glowing blue streak in its design.

The door slid open.

That’s when he remembered exactly where he was. Xisuma’s blood ran cold at the realization, at the remembrance.

“Good morning subject X, today we will be working on those cowardly reflexes of yours. I expect better progress on your end this time,” Doctor Samuel Hayden’s robotic voice rang in Xisuma’s ears.

In that moment, Xisuma felt small. Like the child he was when Hayden was present in his life. As he clung to the raggedy grey blanket he soon realized he was that child right now.

“No…” Xisuma said in horror at the realization of where he was and what was happening.

“I’m afraid I don’t have time for your protests today,” Hayden said coldly as he grabbed Xisuma’s arm and yanked him out of bed.

“No! NO! THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” Xisuma cried as he was forcefully dragged out of the room.

Doctor Samuel Hayden simply huffed at the protest. Raising Xisuma’s tiny form with the hand clutching his wrist, bringing him level with his robotic face.

“Must you resist subject X? Must you be a constant pain in my side? Can you not see that I am doing this for the good of humanity? For your own good? If you simply trusted in me and did everything I ask then you’d be rewarded instead of punished for your outbursts,” Hayden said, cold and selfish as ever.

“No! This isn’t real! You’re not real! You’re a terrible person and you did terrible things to me, to my brother, to dad, to Vega, to everyone! I’m never going to do what you say! I’m never going to do what you want!” Xisuma yelled as tears fell down his face.

Hayden growled, tightening his grip on Xisuma’s arm before letting go and letting him crumple to the ground.

Xisuma brought himself to his knees and held the arm squeezed by Hayden close to his chest. As tears streamed down his face, he cried. He cried out for the Slayer, for Vega, his brother, the Hermits, anyone who would listen.

He was so scared, so hurt, he wanted it to end. Xisuma pleaded for someone to end this nightmare.

“Xisuma?” 

————

Xisuma’s eyes opened and he woke up with a start, sitting up immediately, breathing heavily and sweating.

“Xisuma it’s okay, it was just a nightmare,” Wels’ calming voice soothed him, a hand on his shoulder providing more comfort.

_HELMET_

Xisuma took to signing, his voice failing him in his current state. Luckily, Wels understood enough sign language to know what Xisuma was asking for. Reaching toward the nightstand where the object resided and handed it over to the man requesting it.

Xisuma quickly equipped the helmet, holding the sides, breathing slowly, calming his heartbeat. It helped him feel more in control and relaxed. His only focus was the hardness of the helmet and the act of breathing. Once he felt relaxed enough, he let go of the helmet, lying back down with it on

_THANK YOU_

“You’re welcome,” Wels said with a smile and a comforting voice.

_SORRY FOR WORRYING YOU_

“Don’t be sorry, you’re my guest and my friend, therefore it’s my duty to make sure you’re okay. Besides, you’d do the same for me,” Wels said, holding one of Xisuma’s hands with his two.

Xisuma sighed at the comforting contact. Embracing the moment, letting his body know he was safe. 

A knock at the door ruined the tranquil moment, but it got Xisuma to sit back up and take off his helmet before he fell asleep wearing it.

“Everything okay here?” Keralis’ giant eyes peeked out from the crack of the now open door.

“Yes Keralis everything is okay, Xisuma was just recovering from a nightmare,” Wels said, patting Xisuma’s blanketed leg.

“Oh no Shishwamy! Did you dream about that guy again!? That one guy? The one who was a robot and traumatized you and your bro as a kid?” Keralis babbled with his silky voice as he practically leaped on Xisuma and crushed him with a hug.

“Ack-yeah Keralis… it was… about… that guy,” Xisuma said, slightly strained from the tightness of the hug.

“There’s several questions I have right now but I think I’ll just file them for later. For now, scoot over cause to me it sounds like you’re gonna need some sleeping buddies,” Wels said, shrugging off the new information on Xisuma’s top secret backstory.

Xisuma and Keralis complied, despite the bed not being made for three people they fit quite snuggly. Even if they didn’t fit Xisuma was simply happy at the fact he didn’t have to sleep alone after that nightmare. He felt safe and protected in between his sleeping friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so chapter 9 of DAD isn’t coming out any time soon so imma hold y’all over with this


End file.
